EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA!:Cydik VS Gabranth
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA! CYDIK! VS GABRANTH! BEGIN! Cydik's First Turn "You again"? "That's alright I guess". "Because now we'll see who truly is the best". "You have umbrakinesis right"? "Well then, let's see your might". "I got the evil mind, my power's outta sight". "You can't touch me in any way". "With my lyrics, I'll make you pay". "I got the power of 10 thousand rappers inside of me". "You don't even have the power of 3"! Gabranth's First Turn "Do you feel lucky punk"? "That's what I'm asking". "You can't be too tough, you got your ass beat". "And your little daggers, the same size as your pecker". "Leave the rapping to me, stick to playing checkers". "I got 1 rap for your face, 2 for your bread, (or money) 3 for your shoes, and 4 for your forehead"! "You a master of anything"? "That's atrocious". "Besides, you don't even have any plobloscus". (or hair) Cydik's Second Turn "Let me take over homie". (Cydik) Non-sense, we'll out-rap him together. "You got no style, and you ain't had one for a while". (Phantom) "You should be totally erased, cuz we run cyberspace". (Cydik) "You got no more power like you did before". "Now it's an even bout that everyone can look forward for". (Phantom)"Us against Vuxo's master is just too bad, because after this, he's gonna lose a dad"! (Cydik) "Besides, your power isn't real". (Phantom) "But it should be said". (Cydik and Phantom)"Time to send you back to the dead"! Gabranth's Second Turn "2 on 1"? "That's hardly fair". "For you anyway". "But I'll tell you what, you 2 will still pay". "My once-apprentice is stronger than anything any of us 3 could espire to". "He could beat all 3 of our asses, and still be ready for school". "So you're the master of cyberspace you say"? "Well guess what, cyberspace has been erased"! "I'll lift you in the air, drop you on your neck, smack ghost boy here across the back". "I'm the lord of darkness, to you 2 idiots, I'm outranking". "And when you fight me, there is no flanking"! "I'll send both of you assholes straignt down to Hell, where you belong". "But don't worry, Rosa will be joining you before long"! Cydik's Third Turn (Cydik) Who do you think you are? (Phantom) I say it's time to drop a bar. (Cydik) I'll second that notion, and give it a 2. (Phantom) Good, that means he's screwed". (Cydik) "I got a 2 finger push up for you". (Phantom) "One and one makes two, and us 2 are better than you". (Cydik) "You rap like you hold all the power". (Phantom) "BTW, how many years has it been sinse you've taken a shower"? (Cydik) "You can take a bath in out rain we be making". (Phantom) "Yeah then you can smell what the cooks were baking"! Gabranth's Third Turn "You want to trade bars"? "Fine have some soap". "BUT DO NOT DROP IT"! "If you'd work for me, there would be more green in your pocket". "I now claim this victory from you each". "And I sentence you both to death, by bleach". WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA! Category:Rap Battles Category:Fights